


guided instruction

by mrsdynamite



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Blood, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Mild Gore, Soul Eater - Freeform, Surgery, Teacher Kink, Weird, romantic, very weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsdynamite/pseuds/mrsdynamite
Summary: professor stein was an independent man in every sense of the word , he conducted every experiment alone until tonight ..
Relationships: Franken Stein/Original Female Character(s), Franken Stein/Reader
Kudos: 3





	guided instruction

**Author's Note:**

> bro this is going to be fucking weird and there’s going to be weird shit involved like blood , mentions of cutting (non-sh-related) , and other freak shit .  
> i got this idea randomly in bed and i don’t even know if i’ll ever post it .  
> (and it might be short , idk as of writing these notes i haven’t even finished it yet .)  
> (ok update : this was weird and more of a personal-ish work .. don’t expect alot.)

“take all your clothes off and wait for me to come in ,” stein demanded , speaking through the intercom system . his voice echoed in the creepy replica hospital room that miette stood in , ever the sassy young woman she rolled her eyes and chuckled “jeez..” she began , taking her shirt off and setting it down on the floor in a random spot since there wasn’t really anywhere to put her stuff in the medical scented room “you could have at least taken me to dinner first , jerk.” she leaned against the cold metal operating table and unzipped her boots and after they flopped off her foot and onto the floor , it wasn’t long before she was standing in the cold room under the harsh white lights in only her solid color bra and striped panties on . the metal industrial looking door at the far left of the room creeped open and stein walked through , he shut the door behind him and adjusted his glasses , the light that glared off of those things was damn near blinding . “how do i look , stein ?” she asked teasingly , giving him a little twirl as he stepped towards her with a walk that most would find intimidating - but not her , he didn’t scare her . 

stein tsked , stopping in front of her and taking his hands out of his lab coat pockets . “that’s professor stein when we’re in here ,” he corrected , a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as his dull eyes explored her body and traced all of her curves . “and while i appreciate the bra that you bought in my favorite color , you’re supposed to be completely naked.” miette set her hands on her hips , feeling inconvenienced yet seeing a new chance to flirt with her husband . “i’m rather tired and i’d like to preserve my energy for my big surgery .” she used her finger to trace circles over the fabric of his sweater and her lips pursed into a pout as she looked up at him , “would you mind undressing me ?” she asked softly . stein only scoffed as he lifted her up and sat her at the end of the table , the metal was ice cold against miette’s bare-skin . “you mustn’t be so negligent of my instructions , i am your professor after all .” he pointed out . most people liked to play teacher in bed to feel sexy but stein liked the power he got from it , as if he didn’t already wear the oversized pants in this relationship - and he did experiments on miette that he’d never legally be allowed to do on someone else .. “you won’t be needing this ,” he was so careless as he tore off miette’s very expensive bra , the metal clasps in the back even broke off and he just tossed it to the side like it didn’t cost her an arm and a leg .

“professor !” miette yelled out , her face flushing as if he had never seen her naked , but something about the look in his eyes and the way he tore her clothes off just gave her chills - the good kind though . she looked up at stein , her arm over her breasts to cover her nipples “could you try to be a bit more gentle ?” . he only snickered quietly and put his hands on her shoulders before letting them slide down softly to her waist , only stopping when his pointer fingers hooked onto the rim of her panties . “apologies .” replied stein , pulling her panties down to her ankles and kicking them to the side once they were on the floor . miette couldn’t look him in the eye but he grabbed her by the chin and made her meet eyes with him . “was that gentle enough for your liking ? ..” he almost whispered , miette took her arm from her chest and wrapped it around his neck , the other free hand made it’s way to his shoulder and she nodded . she leaned in and pressed their lips together , she moved from his lips to his face and then to his jawline . he only let out a breathy moan and pressed a hand to her chest , stein pushed her off softly so she’d let go . “now that’s no way to treat your professor” he joked as miette rolled her eyes . “let’s just get this done , shall we ?” miette leaned herself back softly , it took her a moment to adjust to the cold metal slab she was laying herself down on . “what’s the rush ?” stein asked , laying a large blue tarp over her with a square cut out on the chest area . “i’ve got things to do , professor” 

stein scoffed jokingly “don’t worry , i won’t keep you long , miette..” he took a syringe from the metal work table and tapped at the glass of it softly to get the liquid stirring . “a sedative ? you think i can’t take it ?” she asked , almost as if she was challenging him to not give her the anesthesia . “oh i know you can take it .” he pinched at the vein in the crook of her arm a couple of times before holding it and pressing the syringe in . “but this vessel of yours will fall apart if i don’t put some of this in it , just try to relax.” miette could practically feel the liquid mix in her blood as he put a small bandage over the needle hole , he never did ivs because he knew for a fact that he’d be faster than that . miette leaned her head back and looked up , squinting so that the white light above her would show her eyes some mercy . he wiped the area he’d be operating on with an alcohol wipe and soon enough she could feel the felt tip of a marker on her skin as numbness overtook her , “take a deep breath.” warned stein sternly once he had the scalpel against the line that the felt tip marker made . miette took a breath in , he sunk the scalpel in and dragged downward as miette let the same breath back out . “your lungs are pretty.” he commented , miette’s eyes were half lidded when she spoke again . “just get it over with .” she urged , she didn’t want to close her eyes and seem weak in front of him . he’d probably be understanding , it has been a while since they’ve done this and it’s not like he expected her to hold up . 

“such a cruel tone to use when speaking to your professor,” stein tsked , picking up another syringe filled with his own blood . he pressed it into her beating heart and for a moment miette felt something , but he pulled it out quickly after taking a little lit of her blood . the colors mixed in the glass case of the syringe , stein put the cap on the syringe and used an automatic suction tube to get rid of the little bit of blood that came from her heart . “that’s all i needed .” he took the clamps that held her chest open off and shut them , the metal clashing on the table besides them was loud enough to wake miette up . her eyes fluttered almost fully open as she saw stein sew her up . “another scar .” miette huffed , “don’t worry your pretty little head .” stein cut the thread of the stitches once he had sealed it off , “i’ll make sure it’ll heal without leaving a mark .” he was always careful when it came to miette’s body , she only got one and he was well aware of that . “how sweet of you , professor .” miette smirked , stein took her by her hand and pulled her upward so she was sitting up . miette rolled her head around , successfully cracking her neck as her long voluminous black hair fell down onto her shoulders and down her back . she felt like she had woken up from a nap without sleeping a wink . stein let her go and put his hand on the middle of her bare back , keeping her held up . “now ,” her began , a glare reflecting off of his glasses as he leaned in “where were we ?”


End file.
